


In His Eyes

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tag for the episode "Mala Noche"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Eyes

She looked into his eyes and saw happiness. For the first time in a long time he was in a relationship that made him happy. He was in love.

She looked into his eyes and saw pain and fear. Marisol's life was on the line and he didn't know if his happiness would have a forever.

She looked into his eyes and saw anger along with something she couldn't define. Marisol had died and she pitied the man who pulled the trigger, almost.

His eyes were hidden from her when he and Eric returned from Rio. But she knew he'd come to her as he always did when it got to be too much and she would pull the infernal Ray Bans from his face and see a soul deep pain. She would hold him as he finally let himself feel, grieve.

Theirs is a complicated relationship built on love, friendship and the knowledge that one would always be there for the other no matter what or who was in their lives.


End file.
